Celeste Dragoon
by Angel-Of-Serene
Summary: On the night of Selenity Lunaire's sixteenth birthday the Moon was invaded and defeated. Now it is up to Selenity to find a way to free her kingdom from the darkness engulfing the Moon and threatening Earth's oblivious people. Chapter 6 up! Please review
1. Prologue

* Disclaimer...I do not own Sailor Moon, Legend of the Dragoon or any of the Final Fantasy games, if I did I'd be rich...and I'm not...Oh yeah, this isn't a crossover!  
  
Celeste Dragoon: Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the beginning I was blinded by lies...but with your eyes, I saw the truth.   
  
- April (psst thats me!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am Selenity Diana Lunaire, Daughter of Serenity Artemis Lunaire whom is Queen of the Moon. I am here to tell you the story of the Lengendary Dragon Warrior: the prophecised Celeste Dragoon that would bring the Universe out of the Dark Ages into the light. Listen well, for in a world filled with chaos...Lies, betrayal and hurt...There be a land, A kingdom...With a prophecy which brings hope:  
  
  
  
With the power of the moon, brightness of the sun, swiftness of the dragon, beauty of a goddess and the song of the siren; a child shall be born unto this dark world to awaken our hope and show us the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sorry it was so short... I don't want to make something REALLY long unless I'm sure someone is going to read my efforts. SOO? Was it good, bad, terrific or terrible? Tell me! Because if you hated it and don't tell me I might make the first chapter horrible too! So REVIEW!!!!! buh-bye!   
  
^-^ 


	2. The Beginning

* Although I only received few reviews I am going to continue for reviewer's sake. thanks for your review! I've decided to use the Japanese names for a while...  
  
'...' means thoughts "..." means speaking  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ....ok except for a few CD's and some ideas, but not Sailor Moon! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celeste Dragoon Chapter One: The Beginning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you feel that, Kunzite?" asked the man standing on a hill staring thoughtfully towards the sky. The man had short black hair, ocean blue eyes, well-built muscles and was 5'8" tall.  
  
"Feel what, Endymion?" Kunzite looking curiously to where Endymion was staring. Kunzite had long white hair, misty blue eyes, (AN:Don't kill me if I'm wrong! Don't worry he IS a guy) he also had well-built muscles and he was 5'9 1/2" tall.  
  
"Something feels odd today... also the sky, the colors in the sky look a little off...don't you think so?" Endymion said turning his eyes to Kunzite.  
  
"Maybe it is just the changing of the seasons? or the coming of a storm..." came his response, " but, yes I feel it too...whatever it is." and with that they both turned and began walking towards the village of Nozomi.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
The scene changes to a dark room with only a dying candle in the center. ~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
Two people sit in the shadows of an empty room speaking to each other telepathically.  
  
'....Mother... there must be a way to prevent this destruction!?' came a youthful, silvery thought from the shadows.  
  
'I...yes there is a way..." this thought was a soft, elegant thought also from the shadows. "...there is a way, but there is a chance I may lose you...'  
  
'Do not fear for me Mother. I can never truly leave you, I am in your heart. Remember that, so please tell me! What must I do?'  
  
'You must go to Earth...'  
  
And the flame of the candle burnt out. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
Yet another scene change leads a research lab in the city of Akira. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
' The matter's radius is X while the matter Y, what is the radius of the matter? ARGH! I'm never going to pass this exam...' Takehiko looked up momentarily to see Ami walk into the laboratory. Ami was 5'2" tall, had short blue hair, blue eyes and was Takehiko's research partner.  
  
"Good afternoon, Takehiko. How are you today?" Ami asked politely.  
"Awful! I'm never going to pass this upcoming exam! I don't think I studied enough!" Takehiko said despairingly. (AN:WOAH! Is it just me or did that sound weird coming from sombody besides Ami?)  
"I am sure you will pass with flying colors, but Takehiko did anyone call for me?"  
  
"Huh? No, sorry."  
  
"Did Minako stop by at anytime while I was gone?"  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"She's about 5'2" in height, long blonde hair, blue eyes..."  
  
"OH, HER! Yeah she stopped by, she said to meet her at the fountain at noon, that it's really important, also that if you didn't that she would hunt you down with a sickle..." Takehiko shuddered with a mental image playing in his mind. Ami shot a glance at the clock on the wall, it read: 11:30.  
  
"Alright, Thank you very much Takehiko. Good luck on the exam," said Ami as she walked towards the exit.  
  
"Thanks Ami." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * Sorry for all the confusing scene changes, guys. I just wanted to introduce some of the characters in this chapter and I wanted to add a little mystery. Soo...REVIEW ME!!! Tell me what you think of this chapter/ unfinished story. Tell me so I can improve! ^-^ 


	3. Pie Covered Giggles and Bats Outta Hell

* Well here is Chapter Two!!! Hope you all like it and even though I only have three reviews I'm going to complete this story for all of you! This chapter will be switching from character to character until a certain point. ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *SIGH* I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you that before you and I both go deaf ? *Audience blinks blankly* ^_^  
  
If anyone has any question, comments, flames or compliments either review me or e-mail me at: scorpio_antares27@hotmail.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Celeste Dragoon Chapter Two: And You Are? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Village of Nozomi ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~ *~~~~~  
"What do you think could be the cause behind the change of colors in the sky, Endymion?" asked Kunzite as they walked towards Nozomi.  
  
'I have a feeling that everything is going to change...REAL soon,' Endymion thought. "The Festival of Cosmos is tomorrow."  
  
'What does that have to do with anything...?' but before he had a chance to even open his mouth to ask..."ENDYMION!!!!!" Twenty different high-pitched, female screeches filled the air.  
  
(AN: Poor Endymion, do you notice that a lot of stories have Endymion/ Mamoru/ Darien being hunted by half of the female population, you'd think the Author would have pity and give him some advantage...oh, wait that's me...Heh...Aren't I evil? ^_^)  
  
"HOW DID THEY FIND ME?!?!" Endymion groaned in annoyance." I could have sworn we lost them in the village, remember?"  
  
"I know, but unless you want to DEAL with them you better run, I'll TRY to distract them," Kunzite said with a tinge of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Thanks! I owe you one," Then he took off running in the opposite direction like a bat out of hell. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~  
Akira Square (Akira Fountain) ~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~  
"About time you showed up, Ami!" came the 'O-So-Cheerful voice of none other than Minako.  
  
"*Huff...Huff* Mina...it takes...approximately 45 minutes to arrive here on foot...You're...lucky to have me here...is this important?*Huff...Cough...Huff*" Ami panted exhausted.  
  
"Well, DUH!" she retorted. "Now come we must go meet Raye, Michelle and Hotaru at the shrine!"  
  
[About 15 minutes later]  
  
Ami and Minako walk to the top of the 95 stairs to the shrine and look around for the others with confusion growing deep inside. What could be the emergency? Could this have something to do with the colors of the ever-changing sky?  
  
"Okay, now that we are all here, it is time that we had a discussion," their friend Raye said.Raye was the type of girl that caught many men's eyes, she was 5'3" in height, had long raven black hair with brownish purple eyes. On opposite sides of Raye sat Hotaru (who was 4'7", had shoulder-length black hair with purple streaks and purple eyes) and Michelle who was 5'7", had Marine blue hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe...If you kept your trap shut long enough I'd be able to tell you!" Raye said through gritted teeth  
  
"I was just WONDERINNNG!" Mina whined, Michelle and Hotaru covered their ears and the verbal wars began. Ami gazed thoughtfully at her friends and smiled.  
  
'I didn't used to have any friends...' Ami thought, 'I was always busy, and I thought I'd be fine all by myself...I still remember how we all met...'  
'We were all at the fair, this fair comes once a year so it something you don't want to miss. When by chance or by fate all five of us were at the a table covered in pies and Mina, being very clumsy that day I suppose, tripped and in the process of falling she hit a pie sending it flying into Raye's face.' Ami closed her eyes and giggled softly.  
'Raye screeched like a cat in a tree, and angrier than angry itself she picked up a pie and threw it at Mina. Well, lets just say Mina ducked the oncoming pie and it hit Michelle. Michelle picked one up also and threw it but Raye ducked and Hotaru, who happened to be behind Raye , got pied in the face; and a food fight started between us five...'  
'After we ran out of pies and we were surrounded by angry clowns we took one look at each other, covered in pie goo and bursted into hysterical giggles. We've been friends ever since.'  
  
By the time Ami had come out of her contemplations Raye and Mina had finally calmed down. (AN: YEESH! How long do you suppose Raye and Mina were fighting?!) Silence filled the room.  
  
"Raye, what was it you wished to talk to us about?" Michelle asked in a mellow voice. Raye looked at us all one by one a serious look upon her face, she then took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Have any of you heard of something called 'The Grand Fall'?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! That was INCREDIBLY long! I hope you all like it...it took me three hours to type! Well here's the ritual...REVIEW ME!!!!! Tell me whether or not this chapter was good and if it was bad tell me what I can do to improve it! Well, ENJOY! Psssst! In the next chapter I'm actually going to have one of the character's POV! 


	4. What Is Happening?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....Plain and simple....**  
  
**Please review me for this story, I'm trying my hardest to give you all the best so the least you can do is review...AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THE REVIEW IS A COMPLAINT!!!**  
  
Celeste Dragoon Chapter Three: What's happening?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sad Eyes....Take me away...  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selenity's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To think... to think that all this chaos started with just a simple ball... I remember exactly how it began...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the day of my sixteen birthday, my coming of age. I was in a sort of depression, everyone had seem to have no clue to which day this was and why it was so important; they had forgotten me. So seeking solitude, I was in the gardens listening to the Bell birds and the Wild Canaries. I was also watching the Swans seemingly dance upon the clear, glass-like water of the pond.  
  
After what seemed like hours I heard my friend and servant, Molly, calling for me.  
  
"Selenity! Seleeenity! Where are you?!" *sigh* brushing my dress off, I always had to wear those long dresses and they were always difficult to maneuver in, I stood up and waved my hands to catch her attention.  
  
"Over this way Molly, is something amiss?" I called.  
"No m'lady Selenity, but your Mother has requested for you to be present in the Great Hall..." Molly said, then looking at the condition of my dress she added, "...Once you are in clean set of clothing of course."  
"I am not amused, my dear friend" I said jokingly.  
"Lets get you changed before your Mother sends the Royal Guards looking for me for my tardiness," She joked back.  
  
Returning to my room, Molly's choice of dress was suspicious. She wished for me to wear a silver dress, with a white bow in the back and golden crescent moons at the top. (AN:Like the dress you see princess Serenity normally wearing) I only wear that dress for balls and special occasions, what is my Mother planning? When I looked in the mirror at the vanity table I saw a sixteen year old, 5'1", golden haired with silver streaks, Blue eyed girl. When I was younger many a times people would come up to me and say I was the embodiment of innocence, even now they still say it even though I cannot see in me what they speak of.  
  
"Come m'lady princess, your mother awaits you and already I fear we have tarried far to long," Molly said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the door. We walked briskly the long way to the Great Hall and upon our arrival the guards stationed at the doors, whom were talking like there was no tomorrow, were silenced and bowing they opened the doors.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone from the villages were standing before me in that hall, they had tricked me into thinking I was forgotten. I couldn't help myself, I was laughing hysterically. When I walked into the hall the celebration had begun. I looked around and I saw standing next to my mother was my friend and the Guardian of Time, Setsuna. Also next to my mother were her two advisors, Artemis and Luna. My mother was close to something of 50 years old but she looked 27. She had long hair, just like mine, (The only difference between my mother's hair and my hair is her's was all white and mine was almost silver) put up in the royal Lunarian custom; to have it up into two buns on either side of our heads. Only the royalty of the moon can have their hairstyles in this way also only the royalty have the golden crescent moon on our foreheads. Setsuna was about 1,200 years old, but she looked 19. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Artemis and Luna were cats, it was said that once they were also lunarians but to help the Goddess of the Moon, Selene, they willingly turned themselves into cats.  
  
About halfway into the celebration was when the disaster struck. We were all laughing about something when the doors to the hall flew open and a cold wind blew fiercely. Walking in calmly a woman, whom was close to 5'7" and had flaming hair, laughed like ice and said,  
  
"My, oh, my did I interupt your lovely party?" She had cold, black eyes, a cruel face and a malicious smile. If it weren't for the darkness surrounding her she would have looked beautiful. Walking foreward my mother said boldly,  
  
"If you are here to cause any pain, you are sadly mistaken, I must ask you to leave at once." The woman clapped softly.  
"Bravo, bravo Wonderful speech I must say, but before I go don't you wish to know my name?" That malicious smile was back. "I am Beryl." Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, turning I saw Setsuna, she looked serious.  
"Selenity," She whispered. "Your mother requested for me to take you out of here before that woman sees you." I looked at the woman and my mother again and a feeling of dread was building up in me.  
"You mean my mother KNEW this...this woman was to come?" I whispered back. Setsuna shook her head.  
"She had a premonition, a feeling that something awful was going to happen."  
"Why aren't you helping my mother also?!" I was whispering furiously now.  
"Its not her she's after, its you."  
"Me...? Why?"  
"You have the Silver Imperium Crystal around your neck, you can control it." I unconsciously tightened my hand around my necklace.That the woman, Beryl, became furious with my mother for not cooperating and fired a blast at her. She was trapped in a thick layer of ice, I felt like doing what everyone else had started, panicking.  
"I gave you your chance Serenity," Was all I heard Beryl say. Just before I felt my mother drift to sleep I heard her say to me telepatically,  
'Selen, my wonderful daughter, you must...get out before she finds you,'  
'Mother! Where can I go?! What must I do? Please tell me!' I answered.  
'Take...the...Crystal...to........Earth....re...remember...t- that....I...I Love...you" and she drifted into a cold sleep. Suddenly Sestuna gripped my arm and amidst the panic and confusion she pulled me to the silent corridors outside the Great Hall. Just before I exited though I saw Artemis and Luna sit faithfully next to my frozen mother and all my friends get turned to ice along with the many villagers.  
  
"Setsuna! *huff-huff* I need to... go back! I need to help them!" I yelled as the tears trickled down my face.  
"Selenity, trust me. You won't be helping them by going back! Right now you need to do as your mother said, take the crystal and go to Earth. You need to find help, grow strong, and gather the Summon Crystals in order to help them," Setsuna responded as she ran faster.  
"You heard my mother? If so then who else could have heard her also?!"  
"Many others could have heard your mother if they knew how to, that is why we need to hurry!"  
  
When we reached a statue of Setsuna herself, Setsuna stopped and pulled out her Garnet Orb and said D. SCREAM and a wooden door appeared next to it and we rushed through to the portal room. She instructed me to stand in the middle of the room while she started the proceedure.  
  
"Selenity..." She started suddenly breaking the silence.  
"Yes?"  
"Make sure you're careful..."  
"Don't worry, I'll change my name, hide the birthright on my forehead, not talk to strangers..." Setsuna laughed, then sombered immediately.  
"Your mother...she isn't dead, she can be awakened. Like everyone eles in there, they're counting on you Sele." And she closed her eyes in concentration.  
"Goodbye, Setsuna!" I whispered then thinking on it I said. "I'm going to call you Trista!" I yelled and I think I saw her smile.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
(AN: WHEW! Who agress with me that that was a REALLY long flash back?)  
Now here I am in this strange, but beautiful place. I am sitting on a ridge of some sort looking at a small village. The village was surrounded by trees and on the one side of the forest there was a large field with tall grass. Running in the field there was a tall raven black haired man. Something about him caught my attention, but I have no time to ask him why he is running or whom he is I need to save my kingdom. So now I begin my downward descent to the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of Chapter Three* `Whew, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had a MAJOR writer's block. Well Happy Reading folks! Remember to review! LOL.`* -Angel-Of-Serene (scorpio_antares27@hotmail.com) 


	5. Journey's First Step

**Disclaimer: PLEASE! I DON'T want to repeat myself! Just know that I own nothing and I'm penniless. Also I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, so for anyone who cares, cross your fingers and hope I don't get another writer's block!**  
  
'...' = Thoughts "..." = Talking  
  
Celeste Dragoon Chapter Four: Journey's First Steps  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something has taken from deep inside of me...A secret I've kept locked away  
no one can ever see.  
-Linkin Park's "Easier To Run"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four girls- Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, and Michelle Kaioh sat cross-legged on the floor inside Shinto Shrine staring blankly at their friend, Raye Hino. Shinto Shine was a large shrine made up of stones and bricks and protected by spells of the fire spirits. On the northwestern corner of the shrine the symbols of Phoenix and Ifrit intertwined randomly, inside the shrine itself the Great Fire burned. If asked the right question the Great Fire was an invaluable source of information.  
  
"The what?" piped up the blonde hair girl, Minako Aino, breaking the confused silence. The raven haired priestess sighed in exasperation.  
  
"The Grand Fall... I have never heard of it Raye, what is it?" The aqua haired scientist-Ami Mizuno, spoke up, her lilting voice causing Minako to fall silent. Raye stood up, walked calmly to the door, opened it, looked out to make sure the shrine was empty then shut the door and sat back down between black haired Hotaru Tomoe and Marine blue haired Michelle Kaioh.  
  
"The Grand Fall was the prediction of the universe falling under a great darkness," she said her voice unconsciously picking up one of a prophet. They all gasped in horror and Raye nodded.  
  
"But wasn't that just a guess? No more?" Michelle analyzed. Raye shook her head sadly.  
  
"No, it wasn't a guess, it was a foretelling... of what should be prevented," Hotaru spook up confidently. "I can feel that it slowly approaches... in a couple weeks I suppose."  
  
"Would that be the reason behind the strange colors in the sky?" Ami sat forward expectantly. Raye nodded in answer for Hotaru.  
  
"I consulted the Great Fire last night and asked what should be done..." the Shinto Priestess started but trailed of hesitantly.  
  
"And?" Minako asked fearfully. Raye had been uncharacteristically silent most of the time, and that was scaring Minako.  
  
"Well...it showed me that it had to be prevented, and the only way to do so was to collect the Greater and Lesser Summon Spirits,"  
  
"Is that even POSSIBLE?!" Minako screeched and the other four girls quickly covered their ears in pain. "I mean, COLLECT the Summon Spirits?! I thought they all like to be free!"  
  
"True...but I'll find a way to do it." That silenced them all. They stared blankly at the beautiful priestess whom they all had befriended not a year before.  
  
"What do you mean 'you'll find a way'?What about us?" Hotaru asked softly in a pained voice. Raye looked at the floor sadly.  
"To get the Summon Spirits, it would involve leaving Akira and...I don't want you guys to come with me, you guys have a great life here and...and I wouldn't want to take that away from you."  
  
"Nonsense! We'd walk with you to the end of the world, even though you're a grouch, we love ya!" Minako said automaticly placing her hand on Raye's. Raye glared goodnaturally at her then grinned.  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't hesitate to join you!" Ami added, also placing her hand on Raye and Minako's.  
  
"We're your friends, and we walk together-through thick and thin...you need to remember that we'll be here, Raye," Hotaru said placing her hand on everyone else's. All that was left was Michelle's and everyone looked anxiously at her. Michelle placed her hand on all of theirs and said in her elegant voice,  
  
"Raye...I'm offended that you think that we would have just sat here and let you leave." Raye stared at her for a little then began laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"Thank you, you guys.... I'm glad you'll all be there with me!" Then her eyes became serious again. "Okay now that we're done with the formalities, we leave early tomorrow days. Be prepared and pack lightly, because outside is dangerous and this is only Journey's First Step."  
  
*************************  
  
Nozomi (Sunset)  
  
*************************  
  
Nozomi was a small village of homes and shops out in the middle of the country. Along almost all sides of Nozomi there was thick, dense forests. All sides except for the north. To the north there were large grass fields which went on for some distance until it reached rocky, uphill terrain.  
  
Walking slowly, Endymion quietly walked to the northern area of Nozomi, all the while watching the sun set. Endymion wore a hauberk (gray armor which had tiny over-lapping steel scales that protected the torso) underneath upper and lower silver armor with gauntlets and boots protecting his arms and legs. For it was an unsteady time for peace, there were monsters that had been appearing lately as the sun setted. As he passed one of the village story tellers he heard a story which caught his intrest. Stopping he walked closer to the circle of children listening closely to each syllable of the Story Teller's words:  
  
"Once, this continent was joined with the southern, northern and the eastern continents as one landform and the people were as one tribe. The Summon Spirits weren't spirits back then either, they were gods, gods and goddesses of the different elements of Earth. That was a time of peace and prosperity, if one was in need of assistance, they just needed to ask and help came."  
  
"Why isn't it like that now?" One of the boys listening interupted.  
"You'll see, just let me finish the story, where was I? Oh yes, ask and be helped...Well one day a greedy man appeared seeking to be king of Gaia- all of Earth. So he beseeched the gods to grant him his wish, naturally, they refused. For there was already a king and queen upon the throne, the Great and Honest man- King Albert and his Beautiful and Courageous Queen Gaea. Also, King Albert had a son who was heir to the throne, his name was Prince Lavtiz. (AN: Legend of the Dragoon anyone? lol.) Besides the gods favored Albert and the Stranger left their counsel in anger."  
  
"What'd he do?" asked a seven year old girl as she stuck her thumb back in her mouth. The Story Teller smiled and raised his index finger, signing her to be patient.  
"Well, the Stranger was furious, and anger gives us adrenaline to do many things. So he secretly went from house to house and tried corrupting men, woman and children- trying to convince them that he should be King, not Albert. Few people listen to him and fewer opened their doors to him. That's when the Greedy Man became desperate and went to the Dark Wiseman living in the Death Mountains near Hades's domain. He traveled there and asked the Evil Wiseman for power to conquer Gaia, and power is what he recieved. The aid of Black Magic." Another boy and girl started asking questions but Endymion didn't hear them because he had looked up and saw a mysterious maiden also listening to the story.  
  
She stood at a distance from the circle of listeners quietly listening to the story as Endymion once had. It was getting too dark to see, but he could see that she had long golden hair which was tied behind her head, that she was 5'1" in height and that she had ethereal skin. Which was strange, for the villagers of Nozomi had darkened skin and dark hair. The Story Teller began again so he looked back down to him, when the story was over he'd go and talk to this maiden.  
  
"Okay, save your questions until I am finished...or tomorrow," The story teller stated after the questions started getting long. After the listeners quieted down he began again.  
  
"With the Dark Magic, the man went to the King's dwelling and issued a challenge. The circumstances were that if the man was to win that King Albert was to step down from the throne and give it to him, and if Albert won that the greedy man was to be banished and never come back.So the king accepted the challenge for the contest of powers against powers- for there was magic back in those days. But the gods who favored Albert were watching this, sensed something amiss with the stranger and secretly went down in disguise to watch the contest. The man played fair with Albert but when he started losing he yelled into the sky, screaming for the Dark Magic and for Wiseman to help him. The skies filled with black and the wind became fierce, cold against the onlookers." Endymion looked to his right and saw his best friends Jediate, Malacite, Kunzite and Zoicite walk over and stand next to him to listen to the story. The Story Teller continued his story:  
  
"To protect his people King Albert told them to leave him and warn others about the disaster sending most of the onlookers to warn everyone, but most refused to leave their king and stood with him ready for battle. Before the Stranger could get close to the King, the Five Gods and Five Goddesses revealed themselves then stepped into the battleground.  
'Man of the Black Magic, you have created enough havoc,' said the fiery-spirited Phoenix, the Goddess of Rebirth, as she stepped forward and began chanting uncomprehensively.  
'Yes, the world was once without ripples, but you've created a tide wave of sorrow,' uttered tranquill Leviathan, the Goddess of Water, as she stepped beside Phoenix and joined in chanting.  
'Once in warmth...' sang the clear-voiced Siren, the Goddess of Song and Love, walking with the other two goddesses and joining in the chanting- though she was singing.  
'Now in flames,' said fiery-tempered Ifrit, God of Fire- Lover of Phoenix, walking and joining hands with his lover.  
'I cool thy blood...' cried understanding Shiva, the Goddess of Ice- Sister to Leviathan.  
'They walked the ground you walk!' roared muscular Titan, the God of Earth, talking about all the humans whom the greedy man had killed.  
'They breathed the air you breathe!' yelled the courageous Bahamut, the God of all Non-Elementals.  
'I'll strike you down for all your crimes,' stated the wise Ramuh, the God of Thunder.  
'And I'll light your way to Hell, and their way to Paradise...' murmured graceful Odin, the Warrior Goddess of the Moon and the Messenger of Hades. The goddess closed her eyes and whistled sharply, summoning her armored horse.  
'Albert...the world shall be bleak and gray till the end of your days, teach your heirs to do as you have done-protect the people first...' mourned sorrowful Hades, the God of the Condemned, then he added in a chilly voice. 'Your life is now...from this day forward, A Living Hell, with no light but the flames which burn you and no solace except for the chains that keep you from falling into the eternal darkness...'"  
  
The Story Teller paused in his story and noticed that everyone listening was holding their breath in anticipation. He looked around the group at the tan skinned listeners and saw a maiden who was different from the rest, shw was listening intently, her eyes lighted with a strange glow suggesting that she had an idea of some sort. Also her skin was heavenly ethereal-not like the villagers in this town at all. Noticing that he didn't go on, she looked at him and tilted her head to the left in curiosity. So he began again, to meet the mysterious maiden's wishes.  
  
"Though they knew that if they used too much power they would fade, the Five Gods and Four Goddesses stretched their powers out, entwined them together and sent them to Odin's blade. Using Zantetsuken, her blade, she bound and banished the Evil man and his source of power, Wiseman, for good. The cloaked man disappeared immediately though the man struggled,  
'I'll be back!! I am Dimando, Prince of the Darkness. Prepare for my return!' he screamed as he vanished. Then Bahamut began to fade too, a garnet sphere appeared in her place which was promptly transported to the king's right hand-for one need's courage to live life as a king.  
Then Ifrit began to fade and because they entwined souls, Phoenix began to fade also. Taking his place was half of a fiery orange sphere. Taking Phoenix's place was the other half to the sphere of Ifrit's but her's was fiery red, they merged together as one and transported to a place of heat- the East.  
Next was Shiva, taking her place was a aqua blue sphere which teleported to the coldest place on Earth-the South. After Shiva was her sister Leviathan, taking her place was a marine blue sphere which then teleported to the bottom of the sea.  
Then faded Siren, taking her place was a orange sphere which teleported to the king's left hand- for one cannot live without love. After her came Ramuh and Titan, taking Ramuh's place was a lightning yellow sphere and taking Titan's was a earth brown sphere which then transported Ramuh to the flat lands in the West and Titan to the rocky mountains in the West.  
When all that was left was Odin and Hades, Hades turned to th King and said,  
'Quickly....Take those two sphere's and guard them with your life...for they hold great power which should never fall in the wrong hands...' the king nodded and turned to Odin.  
'Coose a direction, and those most loyal to you and do not move for we must divide the spheres... don't forget us, okay?' Odin said, her beautiful eyes for the first time filling with tears. Then the king departed.  
Then they released their powers, creating oceans, moutains, ravines and canyons to prevent easy ways to get all spheres. Taking Hades place as he disappeared was a black crystal then was gone. As Odin began to change into a Silver Crystal, her armor disappeared and standing there all alone was a silver haired woman with the crescent moon shining upon her face, then she too left. In memory of the gods and Goddesses who had sacrificed themselve the king named the western continents, Gaia, the Eastern, Torrid, the southern, Centra and the northern, Gaea, after his queen."  
  
"What happened to Odin? Where'd she go?" asked Endymion's friend Amara.  
"Yeah! and what about Hades? Where'd he go?" Jediate asked suddenly. The story teller sat there deep in thought for a couple moments.  
"Well, legend says that she will appear to all in the time of need...but where she went, no one knows, not even the king, now every one! Go to bed!" Groans and arguments arose but eventually everyone stood and went their seperate ways. Endymion's friends said goodnight and departed when he remember the maiden he saw. Turning and looking back to where she was, she was gone.  
  
*********************** End of Chapter Four ***********************  
  
Well this is the end of this chapter people! Tell me what you all thought.  
  
-Angel-Of-Serene 


	6. The Weeping Forest of Despair

**Hello! I'm sure you're all thinking 'OMG! She's finally updating Celeste Dragoon!!' O.O Lol. Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had serious writer's block. Worse than before, but it finally let up with an idea that I got and I've made good use of the absence of writer's block. Lol. Oh yeah! I've decided to stop writing my Author's Notes in between every other sentence, instead my AN's are going to be at the end of every chapter. Here is chapter five, enjoy!  
**

----------------------------------------  
_Celeste Dragoon _

_Chapter Five: Forest of Despair_   
-----------------------------------------

The sky was filled with darkness, few stars shown their light in it's vast emptiness and those that did, did so weakly. To the north of Nozomi Endymion stood in the miles long, tree surrounded fields and watched the grief-stricken, full moon gradually rise from the far horizon. 

_'Grief- stricken? Where did I come up with that?'_ he thought with a hint of amusement. Shaking his head he turned around and came face to face with his four grinning friends Jediate, Zoicite, Nephlite and Kunzite.  
  
"You know...it's not safe out here for you Endy-wendy!" Jediate said mimicking a baby's voice. Jediate had short, dark blonde messy hair, blue carefree eyes and he was 5'6" tall. Nephlite rolled his eyes while Kunzite bent over, picked up a stick and straightened up again only to whallop Jediate over the head with it. Nephlite was 5'8" tall, long wavy brown hair and had chocolate brown eyes. Zoicite also had long hair but his was light blonde and was tied loosely behind his back, he was 5'7" and had intelligent green eyes.  
  
"Actually, Nozomi's elder wishes to speak with you," Zoicite said while Jediate moaned and complained about stick-wielding monkeys then ran away as Kunzite advanced upon him again. The three men turned and watched Kunzite chase after Jediate and they started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
" Did...he say what for?" Endymion asked between laughs, when he didn't receive his answer from Zoicite he looked up to see him still shaking with silent laughter.  
  
**"THIS ISN'T FUNNY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Yelled Jediate as he continued to run causing the three men to burst into laughter again. Kunzite wasn't going to hurt him, no, he was just going to make Jediate regret calling him a monkey.  
  
"No, the Elder did not say what it was he wanted to speak with you but he did say that it was important," Zoicite replied after he regained his breath and stopped laughing. Endymion's blood ran cold and it took him some time to force himself to ask his blonde haired friend the next question.  
  
"Do you think it has to do with my Father...?" Kunzite stopped and turned sharply, Zoicite and Nephlite's expression went grim and Jediate slammed into a tree. Endymion's eyes were filled with anguish, he had been sent from the capital city of Earth to Nozomi so nothing would happen horrible to him during the time of unrest. Even though his father meant well in trying to protect his only son and the crown prince of earth, Endymion was somewhat annoyed that he wasn't allowed to help.  
  
"If it is, let us hope that it is only good news..." said Kunzite as he walked over to help the stunned Jediate up, Endymion nodded.  
  
"Well, we better go to the Elder before he gets all cranky and peeved at us..." Nephlite sweat dropped as he remembered the previous time they had made the Elder annoyed. It wasn't pretty. Grinning they started their walk towards the dimly lit village, their destination the Village Elder's house. Unbeknownst to the five handsome men, a solitary figure hidden in the shadows of the trees had been watching them. The figure remained where it was until it was assured that it was alone then it stepped into the moonlight and was revealed to be the golden haired beauty, Selenity. Her eyes cautiously watched the direction the five men had taken for sometime before turning her eyes to the pale moon high above.

_'Mother, I'm going to the Weeping Forest of Despair... the Unknown Crystal of Gaia is located within....wish me luck, for I do this for you,'_ She thought bravely, but her knees knocked together in fear and her teeth clattered. She was shivering also, despite the fact that it was a fairly warm night. Shaking her head, as if ridding herself of a nightmare, she turned to the north- eastern forest and started towards it at a fast pace. She reached the trees ten minutes later and stood there looking as far in as she could.

_'Oh you have to be kidding!'_ Thought Selenity. _'These woods may go on for miles, where could I find such a crystal within? Must I randomly search everywhere?'_ With a deep breath she plunged in and began searching in any possible place where a crystal could be.

-------------------  
Selenity's POV  
-------------------

I had looked everywhere and yet nothing. After a few hours of searching an idea occurred to me. In that story, which was told not two hours ago about the Gods and Goddesses, they did not want anyone to find them so easily. Also, the gods wanted comfortable resting place for where they would lie so they would have a shrine, wouldn't they? Oh, I was so naive to think that I could just walk to where a Summon Crystal had fallen centuries before and take it so easily!  
  
"Oh Selene...tell me what I must do to save the moon!" I whispered as I looked into the sky. Without warning all the trees around me shuddered and twist their branches together as if possessed by something. I could feel my hair stand on end and my heart beat it's way into my throat. As quickly as I could I turned my head every which way to find a direction which wasn't blocked from me. THERE! I dashed to my left as if a bolt of lightning had just struck me without looking I could hear the branches alongside me stutter to life and in slow motion it began to block my path. I was trapped.  
  
"What...what have I done wrong?! Tell me...forest!" I yelled into it's depths. All I heard in return was silence and it was unnerving. When I had entered there were the sounds of birds and crickets accompanying me but now there was nothing, not even a breeze. 

_'Now I know why they call this The Forest of Despair...'_ The forest, my newfound prison, was dark and gloomy but some moonlight streamed in from the thick roof of the forest allowing some light. I slipped down to lean against the trunk of one of the trees as the feelings of numbness overwhelmed me. I was never going to be able to help my mother...I was never going to see the silvery beauty of the moon again, I was trapped...lost forever.  
  
"No! I will not give in!" I yelled suddenly and it felt like I was waking from a dream. "Guardian of the Forest, I defy you! Use your abilities to force despair on others no longer! I came here to help others, either aide me or crawl into the dark abyss!" The forest's silence was broken with my yells and the echoes lent me some comfort in my living confines. Suddenly the branches which hadn't moved before shuddered to life and twisted themselves like snakes overhead, blocking out the once small amount light.  
  
_**"Ssssssssso you think you can essssscape? I want to ssssssssee you try!"**_ hissed a hideous voice from all around.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want?!" The voice laughed and it sounded like fingernails pulled down a chalkboard.  
  
_**"Who am I? I'm Makoto, the Guardian of the Forest of Dessssssspair! You called me, I came...now you mussst deal with me! Mha ha ha!!!"**_ Then the snake voice of the guardian faded back into the unnatural silence of the forest. What is going to become of me is now the only question filling my thoughts...

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**For any Makoto/Lita fans, take a deep breath, I think all the scouts are awesome and I wouldn't even consider doing anything to them. Just have patience and see what happens next. I'm so happy! I FINALLY updated this story! Yay!!!!! Lol. When I was typing this story I laughed so hard when Jediate hit the tree and I got goosebumps when I said that Makoto's laugh sounded like nails scratching against a chalkboard. Would that mean I'm so into my own stories so much that the emotion within transfers to me? Anyways, remember to review please! I spent two days typing this and several months trying to think it up! I'll get motivation to type the next chapter if you do review because when I'm on a deadline for other people I think faster. Thanks for reading and sorry for the looooong Author Note...  
  
_Angel-Of-Serene_**


	7. Return Her To Us

**Hello everyone! Here I am, updating no less. Isn't that a shocker? Lol. Any ways, I don't own Sailor Moon. Also here is a recap from the previous chappy...**

**_"Who am I? I'm Makoto, the Guardian of the Forest of Dessssssspair! You called me, I came...now you mussst deal with me! Mha ha ha!!!"_** Then the snake voice of the guardian faded back into the unnatural silence of the forest. What is going to become of me is now the only question filling my thoughts...

**Hope you all enjoy!**  
  
--------------------------  
  
_Celeste Dragoon _

_Chapter Six: Return Her To Us_  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I can't belive we have to do this..." groaned Endymion as he closed his eyes in exasperation. "I can't belive we have to go _into_ the Weeping Forest _just_ because the elder's wife lost her necklace!"  
  
"Hey, for me, it beats running into a tree..." stated Jediate as he rubbed the bruise on his pale-skinned forehead. Kunzite laughed and slapped his hand on Jediate's shoulder. "OW! What is _with_ you and **hurting** me?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only one who hurts you...you hurt yourself," he laughed. "Remember not to think too hard lest something break up there..."  
  
"_**WHAT?!**_ You are the biggest-"  
  
"Would you both stop fighting?!" yelled the normally calm Zoicite. The two men stopped, their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped. "How old are you two any ways?!"  
  
"C'mon guys, lets get this over with. I want to sleep," said the raven haired man.  
  
Sluggish with the lack of sleep the four men pulled on their packs and began the trek through the sleeping village of Nozomi. In the night sky the stars finally came out and were twinkling eerily in between the dark clouds. Near it's peak, the full moon glimmered and every now and then it would be partly hidden by a cloud.  
  
"Hey, did you guys see a odd looking girl at the story?" Endymion asked when they had reached the fields that Serenity had hid in while watching them. Jediate snorted and Zoicite looked confused.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say about someone Endy," laughed Jediate. "Was she really that bad-"  
  
"I did not see anyone that caught my attention, what did she look like?" interrupted his white haired friend.  
  
"She had pale skin and golden hair," he said as he struggled to remember her features. "and when she looked up it seemed..."  
  
"What?" asked Zoicite as he paused. Endymion shook his black hair, deep in thought.  
  
_'It seemed as if she could see straight through me...'_ his mental voice murmured, but aloud he said, "Nothing, I was just thinking things." and he continued walking. Kunzite, Jediate and Zoicite exchanged glances but said nothing.  
  
"Hey! Where did Nephlite run off to?" Jediate suddenly noticed their friend's absence. "Why doesn't he have to go on a mission into the deep, dark woods for a necklace?"  
  
"Maybe if you were paying attention, Gaia Forbid, you would have heard him say that he had to run several errands for Allen and Ann," Kunzite responded and walked after Endymion. Jediate's suddenly somber eyes looked up to the sky, deep in thought.  
  
_'Why can't people see that I'm not an idiot?'_ he thought with a sigh. Zoicite quietly walked up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He only plays, you shouldn't take it so seriously."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right...C'mon let's go before Endymion does something stupid!" he laughed and ran after the two males up ahead. Zoicite shook his head and muttered,  
  
"I've never seen Endymion do anything stupid before..." before he too followed after.  
  
_-Selenity's POV-_  
  
**BAM! WHACK!  
**  
I had been kicking and punching these trees for hours! Yet not one of them had budged at all. I had even tried to find something among the dead underbrush, something that could help me get out but ever since the light had been blocked I couldn't see a thing. I am tired, yet I cannot rest because if I do the after effects of this forest would pull me into depression. Placing my hand on one of the trees I closed my eyes and concentrated on looking at the tree's energy.  
  
It was tinted with darkness. My eyes snapped open, there was no way that the woman Beryl could have gotten down here so quickly after being on the moon.  
  
'How did she corrupt this forest then?' I thought. Then closing my eyes again I started talking to the tree, ever since I was a child I had an uncommon gift to speak to anything that was living.  
  
"How were you stained with hate?" I asked the tree. Suddenly the tree groaned and ten minutes later a elderly, female voice whispered,  
  
**_"A...mortal, she came in search of the Chikyu crystal...When the guardian of the forest, Matoko, refused she spread her ancient black magic throughout the forest and corrupted us."_  
**  
"Chikyu Crystal?! What is it doing here? Why is it not at the castle?" I questioned, it felt as if the ground beneath me was spinning. The tree groaned again, but this time the response came quicker.  
  
_**"The previous king was paranoid and hid it here, he used the term 'Long Forgotten Gaia Crystal' to make everyone believe that the Chikyu Crystal was forever gone..."**_  
  
"So the Gaia crystal is only a decoy?"  
  
_**"Yes...and the mortal saw straight through it."**_  
  
"Did this, mortal, have long auburn hair, brown eyes-"  
  
_**"YES! She did! You know her?!"**_ The tree interrupted, I nodded and opened my eyes.  
  
"She is named Beryl, she destroyed my home." I said and then I was returned to the quiet void of the silent forest.  
  
I'm guessing twenty minutes later, the tree I had spoken to began to twitch and move it's branches. How could I tell in the darkness of my confines? Well, considering the fact that when it moved it was making groaning noises and that I was leaning against that tree, let's just say it was a hunch. (AC: Sarcasm anyone?) That was when the other trees began to move also. All of the branches near the grounds moved back to their respectful places and I could see moonlight stream in.  
  
**_"Little one, you are alone, But...hear the forest's plea...Return to us...the Matoko we once knew,"_** whispered the tree in a haltingly manner. (AC: Meaning that it said a couple words stopped and after a few seconds began again.) _**"If she summons us we must do her bidding, but for now we are willingly letting you go..."**_  
  
"I will and thank you." I whispered back but the tree was silent once more. Pushing myself away from the trunk, I stood up and began to run through the trees in search of Matoko and the Chikyu Crystal. As I ran I was mentally counting the trees, don't ask why, I think it's just something I do when bored, any ways, around the 100th tree I heard something I hadn't heard in what seemed like days.  
  
Voices. Male voices.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**Dun dun dun!!!!! Guess who it is! (Editor: It's not hard...Me: Shush!) ANYways, I hope you all like this chappy! Just remember,  
  
_Review Review Review!!!_  
  
Thanks!  
  
Angel-Of-Serene**


End file.
